


Experiment

by chatonbiru



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slime, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonbiru/pseuds/chatonbiru
Summary: Slime AUSlime are creatures will evolve based on what the consume. For example Slime who ate ice will became ice slime, if they ate fire they became fire slime and so on. Red is slime that consumed Green's body fluid and it gains him human trait. Everytime his body fluid got consumed the more human he gets.Green was curious is he can change a slime environment, he decidee to do an experiment.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieudiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieudiary/gifts).



> A gift fic for mieudiary :3  
> This fic were made based on her slime AU headcanon.
> 
> Thank you to lokesurie for beta

The more he knows about this strange red slime, the more curious he gets. The more he wants to know about this particular monster.   
  
This was the first time Green encountered a slime that could actually shapeshift into a human form only because it had consumed Green’s body _fluid_ . He had never seen or heard anything about a slime behaving like this – nor this being possible.   
  
It was a very interesting discovery to him.   
  
Every time the slime consumed his semen after sex, the monster got smarter. Everything improved little by little: his form, the way he tried to communicate, his behavior… The slime imitated humans perfectly.

He had been wondering if he could change the slime’s environment, seeing as slimes became what they devoured. This red slime had drunk his semen and became more human. Would changing his environment affect its behavior? Would the slime lose its human-like traits? The questions went on: if the monster were to drink someone else’s semen, would it gain different human traits?   
  
His thoughts were quickly shaken off, though. Green couldn’t go look for a monster fucker, nor would he willingly let the slime have sex with someone else – no matter how much he loathed to admit it. That’s what pushed Green to try his first hypothesis.

That was how, the next day, he found himself trying to make Red (it was how Green had named the red monster) consume some ice and cold water. Red was confused with what had been presented in front of him. He turned his head, looked at Green, and blinked a few times to express his bewilderment. In a careful tone, Green told the monster about his plan, but, to his surprise, Red didn’t like his idea very much. He refused to drink the water or to devour the ice. With some patience though, Green eventually managed to convince the monster to give it a go.

Green looked closely at Red. So far, nothing had changed, aside from the fact that the slime man was shivering for a bit. It might have been his imagination, though – it was just the first day, after all. Research needed a lot of time before any conclusion could be reached.

With that, Green stood up, taking the bowl and the glass of water with him. However, his motion was stopped by two tendrils wrapping themselves around his waist. Green had to quickly catch himself before accidentally dropping the bowl and glass in his hands. 

He could feel the tendrils rub against his clothed skin, slowly sneaking under the hunter’s shirt.  
  
Green took a deep breath - he had to remain calm.   
  
He slowly pushed the tendrils away and went back to his initial task. He put the dishes into the sink and washed them, then put them on the drying rack once he was done.

Green turned around, only to find out that Red had stood up and was now towering over him. He noticed that Red had put out a few more tendrils – they were slowly approaching him.   
  
“Red, not now. I told you I was doing some research, so please cooperate.” He said as gently as he could, keeping his words simple so the creature could understand him. 

With that, all the tendrils were pulled back in. Green let out a sigh as he patted Red’s head, a sense of pride filling him up at the sight of the slime actually listening to him.

He repeated the experience the second day. He gave the slime another bowl of ice and another cold drink, but this time, Red didn’t even touch them. He refused to listen to Green when the hunter tried to talk him into it.   
  
Instead of hearing Green out, Red drew out few tendrils and wrapped them around his waist, pulling the hunter closer to him as a larger size tentacle went under his white shirt. Green squirmed under the grip, struggling to get out of it. The slime monster was far stronger than him though, rendering Green’s endeavor vain. Green was stucl. 

“R-red, please stop. I need to do this research!” Green tried to reason – but to no avail.   
  
Red wasn’t listening this time. He had his own plans.   
  
The large tendrils snaked onto his chest area, warm and hot, finding their way to Green’s pink nipples. They curled around the nubs, squeezing them. They slowly rubbed the nipples, drawing moans out of the hunter mouth. The sound left Red very satisfied.

“P-please sto—mhn!” A large tentacle was shoved into Green’s mouth, shutting off his complaints. 

It leaked a liquid coated with aphrodisiac that slithered down Green’s throat and left him with no choice but to consume it. The tentacle split into tiny tendrils as it explored the wet warm cavern, touching every part of it and tasting every inch of it, before slowly withdrawing itself from it, leaving it to explore other places.

A loud ripping sound echoed throughout the dining area. Red’s tendrils destroyed the shirt Green had been wearing. He focused back on those two perky nipples. The tendrils sucked both of the nipples at the same time, making the owner arch his chest forward, exposing more of it. Thrilled at the sight, the slime gladly played more with it. Sucking, twisting, and flicking, he did it all over and over again, sending pleasure and bliss to Green every time, making him weak and weaker under his touch.

“Mhnn.. nhahhnn….” Green moaned, incoherent and loud as the aphrodisiac sunk in. His body felt really hot - he didn’t even know whether it was the aphrodisiac or the slime causing it.

Two large tentacles wrapped around Green’s thigh, wetting the fabric piece covering it with their slime texture, and melting it in the process. One of the tentacles rubbed against his crotch area, making Green’s body jerk forward. As the entirety of Green’s pants melted into Red’s body, the tentacle started to wrap itself around Green’s cock, caressing it slowly. The other tentacle, turning into numerous tendrils, worked its way over Green’s torso, softly but firmly pushing down onto the floor.

The feel of the cold tiles made Green shiver, his whole body slightly vibrating. Two tendrils slowly glided over the hunter’s ass, hovering dangerously close to his entrance. One of the tendrils sneaked between his ass crack, lapping a few times on the hole, and leaving wet trails everywhere on Green’s butt cheeks.

“P-please, n—!” Green couldn’t even finish his words as he felt a sting on his ass. He squirmed when he felt the tendrils move inside of him, slowly increasing in size, stretching the entrance open. Tears pearled in his eyes – Green was overwhelmed. Too overwhelmed as Red touched him everywhere, bringing him close to the edge every second.

Red yanked Green’s legs up, spreading them wider. Green’s ass, filled with one of his tendrils, was in full view. He added one more into it, opening it more and more. Green threw his head back in response, his body arching forward. Red’s tentacles sprawled everywhere, lapping on all the skin it could touch.

Green’s mind drew blank as he suddenly shot out his load. Wet warm white strings spluttered everywhere, making a mess on his stomach. Red quickly moved his tentacles over it to suck the semen on it. The other moaned as he felt sucking motions spread across his abdomen.

Before the hunter could catch his breath, tendrils inside his ass started moving. He tensed again at the feeling of their movements – they were touching every side they could reach. His moans became louder as the tendrils found their way to Green’s prostate. Red, taking notice of this, pushed his tendril over the spot again and again. Harder and deeper each time.

His body felt oversensitive at this point. He could sense another pool form on his stomach as his dick started to stand up again. Red wrapped his tentacles around his erection, making Green thrust his hips forward. As the slime-man started to pump his dick, the tendrils in his ass slowly withdrew from it, leaving his hole almost empty. Green let out a small protest. But it was quickly replaced with a hard gasp, pronounced by a strained voice. 

“T-too big—nghn!” The large cock slammed into him, making him feel like his ass was being torn apart. No matter how many times they fucked, the slime monster dick size always felt incredibly massive. It made him feel so full, it rubbed against all of his walls at once. Green could feel his muscles tighten around the massive unit. He tightly bit his lips in an attempt to ignore the pain. 

Red took no time to increase his pace, pulling out from Green almost completely and immediately slamming his dick back into the tight hole, repeating this again and again. Green curled his toes as pleasure pumped into him with each thrust. He rolled his hips upwards, trying to match Red’s rapid-fire pace. Green hadn’t noticed that he’d been drooling from the overwhelming pleasure and bliss. Lightheaded, his mind felt blank.

“R-red….” Green gasped at each thrust. He wanted more of it, he wanted it to go faster, deeper. Red bent forward, changing his angle. Green felt his eyes roll in ecstasy as Red thrusts became short and fast, hitting inside of him deeper and deeper each time. He didn’t even know that one could go that deep.

Red let out two tentacles, rubbing them against Green’s abused perky nipples. They made another sucking noise as he bent forward to captured Green’s lips. Red lips felt really weird against Green’s, their texture was very different than human ones. They were warm, sticky, and somehow liquid. Red brought his tongue out and kissed him deeply, playing with Green’s tongue as his hips were busy making slapping wet noises against Green’s abused ass.

Green came for the second time, cum splattering everywhere. It touched Red's body - and immediately got consumed. Green felt his body grew numb all over again, his energy fully drained. He needed to catch his breath, but the slime creature had other plans.

“Ahn—!” The hunter screamed as Red started hamming his ass again, signaling that he wasn’t done yet. But Green couldn’t keep up anymore, exhaustion and overwhelmingness overriding his senses. His brain decided to shut down as he passed out.  
  


Green woke up on his bed, his head feeling very light. 

Didn’t he pass out on the kitchen’s floor with a massive dick inside of him? 

Once his vision settled from its initial blurriness, he started to inspect his surroundings. He noticed a blob sleeping next to him. He sighed softly, a small smile forming on his face.

“To think that such an innocent looking creature fucked me senseless...”   
  
Green fondly patted the now shrunken slime - but stopped when he noticed that his whole body was clean. Did Red clean him off? Did he gain the knowledge, the instinct to do it last night? Or did he adapt to his after-sex routines?   
  
Green would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point all i post to this web is just porn LOL


End file.
